「Escape Flight」
by VioletMagi
Summary: I'm not sure why I brought you here. We're on a cruise ship on Mars - but what for? To find the drip of Mars, you said. Disregard all the irrelevant details, they don't matter to us now.


**Author's Note: This is an extension (if combined with the sequel fanfic, Drip of Mars) to an extract I created in homage to the indie game 'Yume Nikki' which was in my scrapped novella, '9 AM' (later reincarnated in the form of a novelette named 'Phantasmal Dreams').**

**「****Escape Flight」**

On the floor before her was an older person among their adult years. He was facing up, his face a fine but not at all glistening silvery grey. Dilated and spread out eyes, small pupils. A black tailcoat, and medium sized black hair. His low moans in pain were what filled the dark room full of silence. He stared at the figure above him. The girl's hair being a brown shade, but also with twin braids. The average lilac sweater she wore, yes, and crimson skirt - but there was a strange, incomprehensible pattern on the sweater. A very box-like pattern... too illegible to be made out at all.

The person on the floor appeared to understand what was going on. 'Madotsuki... why?'

She shrugged. 'Masada-sensei... I'm not sure why I brought you here. We're on a cruise ship on Mars - but what for? _To find the **drip of Mars**, you said. **Disregard** all the irrelevant details, they don't matter to us now_.'

A cruise ship. There was a piano being played in the midst of the interstellar travel. It was a gentle, flowing nocturne. Each note sounded like it was played with precision, and it sure was great to listen to. The piano was in the cruise ship itself, a grand piano, and it was being played by a young, handsome man. He fashioned himself with a black tailcoat, and had well maintained black medium hair but a rather pale face and small pupiled eyes to go with it. There was a warm smile upon his face, as he sat and played away at the piano. He was known by the honorific of Masada-sensei.

Along with this content man, there was Madotsuki. Her appearance was inexplicably irregular to what an average girl would look like - brown twin-braided hair, a lilac sweater styled with indescribable squares, and a dark red skirt to go along with it. She always found herself holding a knife - a kitchen knife. Simply holding it... as if expecting to be putting it to good use. Madotsuki was glaring out of the window, a bored look on her face.

'Masada-sensei, how long are you going to go before you give it up?' she asked, the boredom carrying itself over into Madotsuki's tone of voice.

The nocturne halted abruptly. Masada-sensei inclined his head towards the girl at the window. 'I'm telling you, Madotsuki, this **drip of Mars** is more valuable than you think it is.' Madotsuki shuddered, fueled with anger. That was the only response Masada-sensei received.

The ship moved on. A slow, monotone trip to another planet. Madotsuki thought it was pointless. Even if she did love him, she didn't want to believe his lies.

The window that Madotsuki stood by was a tangible portal seemingly to another plane of existence. There was astounding beauty everywhere you looked inside of it - ranging from the constellations of the stars to the suspended asteroids and moons perhaps in orbit - it was a tranquil sight, albeit a boring one for others.

Madotsuki slammed her fist against the ship wall. 'Dammit!' she yelled out of odium.

The grand piano's emitted sound waves again came to a halt. 'Is there something wrong, Madotsuki?'

Madotsuki turned slowly towards Masada-sensei from the window. She held up the knife she was holding now before her face. '_Watch as I tear your guts out._' The threat immediately caused Masada-sensei to become alert. He was unsure of what was to happen, as the look in Madotsuki's eyes was not the look he normally saw when he looked at her. He jumped from his chair and backed away.

'No, Madotsuki... please!' There was a tear upon his eye. Madotsuki listened to his pleas for a moment, then lowered her knife.

'I want to hear your motive by the end of this,' she muttered, but only loud enough for Masada-sensei to hear her. 'But, of course - if it's not good enough, pure stainless steel will be the last thing you see in your entire life.'

Masada-sensei's breath was stuck in his throat for a moment - but then his shoulders sagged, and he returned to his seat at the piano. Madotsuki walked back to the window, eyeing Masada-sensei still.

Somewhere in the ship came a noise which rung throughout in the whole facility. A voice. The piano had stopped playing as the voice was heard by the duo on board.

'Assigned destination has arrived. Processing latitude and longitude statistics... confirmed. Designated landing coordinates are concordant with the user-assigned destination. Exiting has been permitted.'

Madotsuki turned around from the window again, flickering curiosity in her eyes. 'Are we clear, Masada-sensei?'

Rising from his seat, Masada-sensei said with uncertainty in his voice, 'Seems the case,', and headed to the exit door. Madotsuki followed behind, but cautiously, with the silver blade held closely behind her back.


End file.
